zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Golden Freddy Golden/Subject
If you don't want to be sad, and disgusted.. Stop reading and move on... If you're prepared.. Then continue! Start "So.. What're you in here for..?" A male-like figure asked, "I've commited a great crime.. One that shouldn't be spoken of.." 'He' asked, The figure next to him leaned in to his face, "Then.. Why are you in Z-Class..?" It's voice was higher pitched than he thought.. "But.. Why are you asking so many questions?" He says to the figure, "You're the only one I have.." She responds with tears running down her face.. "You're.. Crying..." He says, "So?! Do I have no permission to cry?!" She yells, seems like he fucked up... "Alright inmates.. Lights out!" A woman yells, and everyone follows her orders.. Though since they had to share one bed they had to think of something.. "So.. Only one bed..?" She said, "A compromise should be good.." He responds.. "Oh.. Sure... I totally didn't want us to share the bed or anything like that.." She comments, "By the way... What is your name..?" He asks.. "Hmm.. Let's keep it.. A secret for now.." She responds, "Subject 0298! You are being called to the lab!" A masculine voice yells out.. "I guess it's time.." He comments standing up to the door as the guards open it up, "Time for what..?" She asks, "Just.. Wait for me.." He replies getting hand-cuffed and pulled to a laboratory by a guard.. "Judging by your record.. Your name is __________ Am I right?" A woman speaks out to him, "What if it was..?" He responds with slight anger.. "And you have committed a crime.. In which you have destroyed 7.928 Billion Planets?" She continued, "So..? Those were the planets whom wanted to reign over everything!" He responded.. "And by doing so.. Many alien resources have complained of the over-population of stars coming from the ashes of many more stars that you've destroyed.." She went on, "Oh excuse me! I was too busy trying to Save the Universe!" He complained.. "Oh..? Are you trying to be a threat?!" She asked angrilly, she then grabbed his neck lightly crushing it.. "Now.. You be good.. Alright?!" She yelled, dropping him on the floor.. The guards then returns him to his cell, "W-What happened..?" She asked him as she just awoke from the sound of the lasers disapearing.. "Let's just say.. A Special Someone just went to me.." He says getting uncuffed and kicked to the cell's floor, the guards turn the lasers back on leaving them all alone... "So.. Have you thought of something..?" He asks, She just pulls him on the bed "Just shut it.." She says trying to doze off away from his gaze.. He eventually sits on the other side on the cell, and just stares out through the impenetrable glass shield.. His powers are literally gone now, they just left the essential infinite regeneration.. "400 Heptillion years..." He sighs, which somehow awoke her.. "Tell me.. How old are you..?" She asked, "You're curious about my age..? Then.. I'm 129.918 Vigintillion Years old..." He responds which takes her to shock.. "You're older than the entire multiverse?!" She comments, "Well.. I did create it with my sister..." He responds.. "What's the name of your sister..?" She asks, "Belatrix.. It was the name that she wanted.." He responds his eyes lightly water up.. "D-Don't cry..!" She says walking up to him and comforting him, he looks up to her, she was slightly crying aswell.. "I'm sorry about my curiousity.." She says hugging him tightly, "You know.. You kinda remind me of her.." He responds holding her arm.. "How so..?" She asks her arms lightly slipping off him, "For one thing.. You're as nice as her.." He responds his face making a fake smile.. "Heh.. It's kinda weird now.." She comments, "Oh really..?" He responds with quiet curiousity.. "For one thing.. You just became my bed.. And the other..." She stops, "Nevermind.. I didn't say anything.." She continued, "For now.. Just continue to be my bed.." She says trying to fall asleep on him.. ". . . . . ." He silenced, He felt physical contact once more.. As the usual night inspection started, He was already asleep so the guards put her to the bed and took him into the lab, they put the lasers back on.. "Subject 0298.. It is time for your nightly torture.." The same female voice said, "Hmph.. You're lucky I made this universe.." He says as the guards chain him to a metal chair.. "Level 0 Torture.. Start.." The female says, ordering 2 men to stab him with Jagged spikes.. All they could hear were deafening screams, bones being broken, tendons being ripped and recreated, even internal organs exploding from all the pressure.. The spikes return back into the wall, and all that's left was him with a petrified and tired look.. "Still alive?" The female says, "Rip his teeth out.." She orders a man with a very bloody hand.. The man plucks his teeth out, one by one teeth fall to the ground, and many more continued to fall.. His eyes looked as if he was running for 234 days straight.. The man walked out of the room, all that was needed was one last torture.. "Grab Subject 0299.." The woman orders, "N-No!" He yells at them.. "Oh.. Trying to resist?" The woman asks, "Grab her.. Double time!" She orders.. As they wait for the punishment, crying was heard in the torture room.. He couldn't stand going soft on his creations, but he couldn't let his own creation destroy another.. He started to pull on his hand, completely ripping the bone, and muscles apart, the pain was disturbing.. He rammed the door repeatedly, even if his bones are cracking, and one last ram destroyed the door.. He bit the two men on their neck completely cracking their spinal columns, He then grabbed the woman whom was literally going to die.. "N-No.. You can't do this..!" She yelled, "Well.. You thought wrong..!" He responded ripping the woman in half, her blood exploded on the floor her organs just rotted there.. He ran to his cell as fast as he could, he saw his cell mate being pulled by the two guards against her will.. He then pushed the two into the cell, letting his 'friend' go behind him.. He then pulls one guard against his face, he activates the laser door and pushes the guard's face into the very very hot light, which makes the guard's face disappear completely.. He turns the laser door off and grabs the other guard, the guard's face was filled with utter terror as he bashed the guard's face on the balcony multiple times revealing his very cracked skull.. "What's going on?! Why did they want to abduct me?!" She yelled, "They wanted to completely torture me.. So they wanted to kill you infront of me.." He responds, "Even if you were the reason they exist?!" She continued, "They don't know that.." He responded puting her on his back.. "H-Hey!" She yelled at him, "Don't struggle.." He says jumping to the very bottom floor.. He slides to the laboratory, locking the entrance to it.. "Now.. Where are my powers.." He says going through all the subject numbers, "Found mine!" She says injecting herself with a needle named 0299.. He grabs his needle and proceeds to inject himself with it, his powers are finally back.. "Okay.. Here we go..!" He yells comepletely stopping time, except him and her nothing can move.. "Let's go..!" He says, grabbing her hand and he starts to walk through the guards.. "You're more powerful than I thought.." She says following him, "I've had a couple Quadrillion years of training.." He responds.. He then continues to the end of the prison, "It'll be a good time to tell me.. What your true crime was..." She asks, "Well.. Let's just say.. I had a deathmatch with every cosmic deity..." He responds.. And suddenly Time started to run again.. "I'm at my limit.. I'm literally powerless right now.." He says while he attempts to gasp for air.. "U-Uhh.. What do we do?!" She panicked.. "Use your powers..!" He says.. It snows down.. "B-But.. I don't know how..!" She said, "D-Dammit.." He says as blood leaks out of his mouth.. "I don't think we can make it anymore.." He continued.. The guards surround them.. "So.. What is your name..?" He asks.. "My name is Alice (Not related to AliceTheNeko).." She responds.. "My name is.. Subject (Chosen by; Mizuki).." He responds.. "I guess this is it huh..?" She says.. The guards fire multiple sub-atomic bullets at them.. As they land on their skin, They suddenly explode, putting their bones, Organs, and some muscles scattered on the ground.. True End Category:Blog posts